


莲

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI





	莲

撩起的水珠跌回池内，声响细碎而热烈。女子将湿透的长发捋向脑后；它们覆满她线条凌厉的脊背，如银制的锦缎反射着室内暧昧的烛光。

浴池里飘荡着红与白的莲朵，随着身体动作带起的水波微微荡漾。无数香炉暗暗燃烧，细微的香气充斥室内；那些微薄的烟雾因为和着水汽而显得沉重，却仍旧慢慢盘旋，上升，蓄积起来，渐渐浓郁到令人呼吸困难的地步……

待到迦尔娜察觉不对时，一切都已经太晚了。

啪嗒，啪嗒。赤足踏在光洁的石板地面上。深肤色的少女裹在雪白的浴袍中，她来到池边，静静凝视着烟气中失掉力气的女子

“阿周娜，你……”

“不这样的话，迦尔娜又会做些无谓地抵抗了。”

迦尔娜轻轻叹了口气。果然如此。熏香里掺杂了令人情动的香料，这狡黠的把戏必然出自妹妹的手笔。

这已经不是阿周娜第一次向她寻求抚慰。她的妹妹在人前谦逊，温和，得体，面对她时却每每暴露出骄傲，偏激与任性。未嫁的姊妹即使过分亲密也不会造成什么实际的祸端……

……但这终归不是什么好事。

一阵激烈的水声，红与白的莲被搅散开来，颤动的花瓣正好遮掩在迦尔娜小巧的乳房前，盖住了那两点一定已经挺立的艳色乳尖。迷药令池中的女子感到昏沉。她仰躺在水池中，勉强半撑起身子，抬起右腿，足尖轻轻踢在池边人的小腿上。

“真是……”

浅薄的愠怒很快消散在水汽中。皮肤相触的一点着了火一般，和着水汽蒸腾成阴燃的火焰。那苍白的的小腿从水中探出，脚腕上装饰的金环叮当作响，骨感而凌厉的线条从足尖流畅地向下延伸，隐没在若隐若现的水波里。阿周娜蹲下身，扳紧那蜷曲的脚背，口唇凑近，着迷地吮吸起那小巧的脚趾。

“啊……”

即使是这样轻微的刺激也令迦尔娜发出了难耐的呻吟。她颤抖着用力想要抽回腿来；阿周娜握紧那纤细的脚踝——油然而生的，猎物即将逃脱的错觉驱使她不由得用了过大的力道，之后定会留下一圈泛青的淤痕。她不断舔舐的舌叶滑到对方敏感的脚心去，漆黑的眸子一瞬不瞬地盯着迦尔娜沉沦的媚态。

那青碧的眸子里荡漾着莹润的泪光。如同平静的湖泊被偶然飘零的落叶激起一圈圈晕开的波澜。阿周娜总是情不自禁地想打破她平素淡漠自持的假象；正如孩童忍不住想要扔下石子搅乱不见底的深井。

——这残忍，天真，单纯的欲望啊。

“……快进来。”

苍白的肤色已经被热气熏蒸为淡粉，迦尔娜低声请求。阿周娜哼笑一声，“想要我了？”

“……别让我着急。”

长长的沉默过后她只是这样回答，用被高温炙烤到发哑的嗓音。这份倔强让阿周娜暗暗燃烧的兴致愈发高昂。她揉捏着手中红肿发烫的脚踝，嘴唇贴上，故意发出响亮的亲吻声。

“遵命。”

迦尔娜过长的白发在水中飘荡如同月光一般，而阿周娜漆黑的发丝便是映衬它的夜幕。瘫软的浅色躯体被富有活力的深色四肢纠缠着，即使在如此晦暗的光线中仍旧对比鲜明得惊心动魄。阿周娜灵活的指掌在对方下身淡色的体毛间进出；迦尔娜低低呻吟着，声音沙哑而魅惑。阿周娜熟悉这具躯体甚至超过自身；她将取悦她作为一门严肃的功课摸索练习，到了现在已然牢牢掌握。她的吐息能让她冷淡的身体颤抖，她的亲吻能让她的面颊泛起红晕，她的抚触能让她修长的双腿难耐地绞紧；长姐一步步沉沦于性欲的艳丽姿态，如同莲花于朝霞中缓慢绽放。阿周娜玩弄着姐姐从不取下的耳饰，舔舐其上简朴的刻痕，牙齿与金属间碰出零落的碎响，舌尖慢慢移到被刺穿的耳垂上去。

“姐姐流出来的……”手下的动作不停，阿周娜咬着迦尔娜通红的耳廓，轻轻笑着，“让池水都升高了呢。”

“说什么……傻话……”

她在她低首噙住那挺立乳尖的时候不得不难堪地抬手捂住了嘴。规则的律动让环绕她们的莲花一波波荡远又悠然凑近，掩住了水下一刻不停的动作。迦尔娜很快扬起了脖颈；她小巧的下颌颤动着，半张的红唇和微微露出的贝齿被她的妹妹毫不留情地凑近掠夺。

她们亲吻纠缠着直到窒息。终于被放开时迦尔娜不堪重负地咳呛起来。阿周娜搂紧了她，捉住她的手臂，将那苍白的五指引诱往自己最隐秘的地方去。

“姐姐，帮帮我。”

紧贴下身的纤细指尖颤抖了。它们犹豫地蜷缩了一瞬，又慢慢放松下来。

“我总是拿你没办法。”迦尔娜的声音中确凿有着一丝宠溺。阿周娜放松地将侧脸偎依在那洁白的颈项，眯起眼来享受起对方生涩的摸索。

是啊。她在心中悄悄回应。

而我总是在利用你这一点。

++++++++++

在她长到七岁的那年，她的母亲领回了一个女孩。

“这是你的姐姐。”

这母亲婚前试法不慎诞下的造物得到过苏利耶的赐福。母亲凭借那无法摘下的黄金耳环认出了她，将她领回家中，竭力想要补偿几年的过失。阿周娜躲在母亲身后，打量着女孩大到夸张的耳饰，杂乱的发白短发与平静如深潭的碧色眼瞳；她裹在苏多的粗劣衣物里，明明比自己年长两岁却显得要瘦小太多。她暗暗轻视着她，表面上却热情地伸出手去。

“欢迎回家。”

她未曾为她们增添一点麻烦。这位长姐太过沉默了；优裕的生活并未能改变她的苍白与瘦削。无论人情世故还是礼仪姿态，自幼接受严格教导的阿周娜都胜她一筹。她曾认为这一切理所当然；但这份自矜随着时光渐渐磨灭了。人们称赞着迦尔娜的德行，并不再将她视为弱于阿周娜的存在。太阳神的加护令她即使静默亦会光芒万丈；她在朝阳升起的河畔供奉清水，合掌祈祷的虔诚姿态，炫目到不该属于这个俗世。

竞争的意识不知何时滋长起来。她未曾将这念头暴露人前，只是暗暗咬牙切齿。

++++++++++

般度族双生的姐妹向来形影不离。她们的美貌令世人惊叹。人们纷纷猜想，到底是哪国的王子或国王能够赢得她们的芳心。

这流言令阿周娜感到恼怒。“妄加揣测的狂徒，真是无中生有。”

“沉稳些，阿周娜。”迦尔娜手中的动作不停，针脚没有一丝散乱，“我们年岁渐长，也该考虑这些事情了。”

阿周娜不满地哼了一声，熟悉的焦躁又涌上心头，她暗暗咬了咬牙。

——阿周娜承认自己对姐姐抱有非常的执念。

阿周娜要是“特别”的。一直以来无论是宠爱还是敌视，阿周娜必须是特别的。她要处于目光的中心；她也一直心安理得地接受这种关注。

但迦尔娜不同。受施者从她手中接过食物时，她露出的笑意明艳如同朝阳；那是阿周娜永远无法得到的温柔。

她并未将自己视为特别的存在。

她对世间的一切一视同仁。

好想，好想让她只看着自己一个——

高涨的欲望催生计谋，她们有了隐秘的肢体纠缠。迦尔娜默许了妹妹的任性；除了暗暗担心阿周娜的声誉并偶尔提及，她们的关系毫无变化。

——她曾认为这隐秘的竞争将永远持续，但姐姐今日的话语令她恐慌起来。

难道，会有一个男子来夺走她？

这设想令她战栗。阿周娜不管不顾地大步上前，将颤抖的亲吻落上迦尔娜的额头。

“姐姐是我的。”她低声说，“不允许任何人夺走。”

“好。”

迦尔娜放下针线，拥抱了她。阿周娜将小巧的下颌埋在她肩上，深色的眸子里燃着晦暗的火焰。

“姐姐下午会来看我跳舞吗”

“嗯。”迦尔娜微笑着说：“你跳起舞来最好看了。”

既然迦尔娜属于朝霞。那阿周娜便去爱上暮光。黑暗蚕食光明，最终将之完全吞噬的过程是多么迷人啊；凄艳的晚霞宛如战场的血腥，最终冷却的无尽的夜里。

红与白的，双生之莲啊。

如果红莲属于朝阳，那白莲便执着根下的淤泥。

它得从中汲取养分，才能在水面上开出繁茂的，惹人喜爱的花朵来。


End file.
